


Wildly Inappropriate

by daalex



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cum shot, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Kingly Dick, Money Shot, Office Blow Jobs, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protein, Rough Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: The King of the Underworld is stressed.  The Goddess of Spring suggests a unique method of stress relief.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 214





	Wildly Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> warning: **strong** sexual content found within. like... this one's nasty. check the tags and please proceed at our own risk.
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smyte.

Hades folded his laptop closed, slamming it shut with a loud bang. Exasperated, he raked his fingers through his hair, frustrated with the work week. There were still more reports to be reviewed for his approval, which had accumulated even more rapidly without a permanent assistant. Hades had been so busy trying to catch up, he had not had time to hire a replacement for Minthe. The other staff had long departed for the day, and he found himself alone, irritated, and overworked with inane shade statistics. Reaching over to his drawer, he pulled it open and extracted a small bottle of bourbon. Callously he flicked the cap away, the light tinkle of the plastic lid rattling across his desk. He had just taken a large swig when he saw one very curvaceous spring goddess in his doorway.

“Late night?” Persephone asked.

“Something like that,” he chided. He continued to sip from the bottle, but let his eyes wander up and down her frame as she approached him, her steps almost silent as she padded across the plush carpet. Her blouse had the first few buttons undone, making way for the deep valley of her cleavage. Her skirt was… untraditionally short. How had he never paid attention to it before? The sway of her hips as she walked was enchanting. The hint of gloss on her pert pink lips was enticing. That scent of sweet rose and jasmine that wafted through the air whenever she was near; it sent a shiver down his spine. He should not be thinking this way about her, but then again that’s what he always told himself every time he thought about her.

“Forgive me, sweetness—it’s been a long week. What can I help you with?”

“Actually, I came to ask if there was anything that I could help you with instead,” she spoke. 

Her voice was low, sultry, dripped in honey and indications of other sinful things that made his dick jump with interest. He shifted in the chair, clearing his throat as he took another swig of bourbon. 

“You are exceedingly kind, Persephone,” Hades explained, “but I’m not too sure how you could assist me – there’s a lot of mundane reports that are backlogged and I have to personally review them one by one.”

“You’re going to run yourself ragged if you keep working so hard,” she cooed. She sat atop his desk, idly flipping the edges of the messy papers. Hades’ eyes traveled up and down Persephone’s form. He was hot beneath the collar, and his arousal would soon betray him if she were to move any closer.

“I … I have to work hard,” he stuttered. “It comes with the territory of being king.”

“I understand your role, Hades but… shouldn’t his majesty take a break now and then?”

“What… what are you hinting at?”

“You’ve stayed late beyond closing hours every night for the past three weeks, you know.”

“I… I wasn’t aware that you had taken an interest in my attendance,” he chuckled.

“I may as well stay to try and make things easier on you.”

“I’m very grateful for your work efforts; but you are under no obligation to—”

“Hades,” she purred.

Persephone slid to the edge of the desk, and right off to straddle Hades’ lap.

“You should take a load off.”

His breath caught in his throat. Here she was, face to face, her body against his. His hands instinctively went to hold her by her waist, but he drew them back, struggling to maintain his composure.

“Persephone – I—”

“Don’t play innocent, Your Majesty.”

Persephone rolled her hips against Hades, grinding against his erection.

“Sweetness… this… you don’t have—”

Persephone placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. 

“I know you want me, Hades. From the moment that I first saw you, I knew.”

There was a wicked look in her eyes, and she stood from Hades lap to kneel in front of him. Her dainty hands caressed his thighs, sliding up and down his toned quads. She leaned in, letting her face caress the hardened bulge beneath his zipper, slowly rolling her head back and forth across his lap.

“Persephone I—I … We shouldn’t,” he pleaded, grasping the arm of his chair with a white-knuckle grip.

“Is that so? Then maybe you shouldn’t call my name when you pleasure yourself.”

The realization of a fleeting lapse of judgement hit him, recalling a recent night that he masturbated in his office, under the impression that he was the only one present. It was apparent that she was not joking about staying late if she was aware that in times of dire stress, he thought of her as he chased his release.

“I… I’m… I’m sorry but… this is wildly inappropriate.”

Persephone unfastened his belt slowly, her eyes rising to meet his as she gave a small frown.

“I think it’s wildly inappropriate to fantasize about your dashingly handsome chief executive, stressed and lonely in his office.”

His heart raced as she unbuttoned his slacks. 

“You… you fantasize about me?” he questioned.

“Ever since I first laid eyes on you,” she affirmed. “But it’s probably against protocol to imagine what sounds said executive would make when he’s deep fucking your throat.”

“Fates,” he breathed.

The teeth of his zipper punctuated the air as she lowered the slider down.

“And I’m sure I would be in quite a bit of trouble if I wanted to discover what his cum tastes like…”

She reached into his pants and clasped her fingers around his shaft, marveling at how girthy he was. He hissed once she touched him, biting his bottom lip with the sensation of her soft fingertips along his velvety smooth cock.

“Since this is so wildly inappropriate, your majesty, please tell me to stop and I won’t proceed any further.”

Hades was so rigid, so hard and aroused, Persephone could feel his pulse fluttering through his cock as it rested against the palm of her hand. He was breathing heavily through his nose with every movement of her fingers around his yearning shaft. She looked up at him and smiled, resting her head on his thigh, her lips just inches away from his dick. Here, in the most peculiar twist of events, his innermost fantasy was about to come true, and yet he was debating on if he should allow it. It was still wildly inappropriate, no matter who was involved. Yet to discover that she thought of him, she  _ wanted _ him just as much as he wanted her; this vivacious, radiant, sexy goddess, on her knees preparing to worship him solely because she wished to do so... that doesn’t happen just every day.

“Go on,” Hades whispered.

“Yes!” she exclaimed happily. Persephone then pulled his cock free from his boxers, the mushroom head already weeping with pre-cum. She clasped both hands around his shaft, and her fingertips could not meet her thumbs. Firmly, she stroked him up and down. Hades sank into his chair, closing his eyes as the sensation raced through his body.

“I can’t tell you how badly I’ve wanted this,” she cooed. 

“How badly?” he moaned.

Persephone didn’t answer him; she showed him instead. She took him into her mouth, tightening her lips around his shaft as she pushed downward, his thick head reaching the back of her throat. Pulling back, her cheeks hollowed with suction, and her tongue flicked back and forth on the underside of his shaft. As she moved downward with every slurp, she rotated her hands to cover the part of him that she couldn’t capture in her mouth. 

Hades wove his fingers through her magenta locks, embedding them in her curly hair. 

“Mmm,” she moaned. The hum of Persephone’s voice sent a sensation that made him quiver beneath her. She slurped again, and quickened her pace, becoming ravenous with her onslaught. Hades moved his hand from her hair to the nape of her neck, applying pressure to try and slow her rapid movements, but it only encouraged Persephone more. Tears escaped from her eyes as his dick gagged her, thrusting up into her hot, sweet mouth that was desperate for him to cum. He tried to slow down again, letting Persephone adjust to the pressure at the back of her throat. She inhaled deeply and endured, her lips making a tight seal that he couldn’t resist.

“You are  **everything** ,” he groaned, feeling the low heat gathering at the base of his stomach. His grip at the back of her neck tightened, and her ministrations became more fluid—spit dribbling from the base of his dick and the corners of her mouth as he pumped himself up and down, in and out. His eyes rolled as he found himself lost in an abyss of lust and pleasure: the feeling of her tongue and lips and wet mouth surrounding his rock-hard dick, his climax rapidly approaching, his control wavering. 

She released him from her mouth for a moment, to catch her breath. Her eyes had watered, and a bubbly mixture of spit and his own secretions dripped from down her lips and chin.

“I can’t wait to make you cum,” she breathed, still stroking him. She took him into her mouth again, pulsing her tongue as she pushed downward, flicking it back and forth as she pulled backwards.

“ **_Fuck_ ** , Persephone!” he moaned.   
  


She moved his hand back to its place along her nape once more, and he steadied himself with a grip on her shoulder, thrusting in and out of her mouth again. This enchanting, stunning goddess that he had thought of night after night was genuinely here in his office, doing her absolute damndest to bring him to completion. He felt the climax coming, growing like a bolt of electricity ready to be released. The delicious squelching sounds and her soft gagging noises drove him crazy – he was close, a lot faster than he wanted to be.

He finally withdrew, panting, growling, gripping the base of his dick as he tried to delay his climax. Hades held Persephone’s chin with one hand, clutching his rigid shaft with his other. He tapped the head of his dick against her lips, and she licked them in anticipation. He fisted himself, stroking his cock up and down, breathless as his body tensed.

“Look at you,” he grunted. “So beautiful… Just waiting for the cream, huh?”

“I need it so bad,” she moaned, taking the head of his dick in her mouth once more. She slurped noisily as he stroked himself to completion.

“ **Fuck** ! I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum,” he hissed.

Persephone released him and opened her mouth obediently, smiling with glee. 

Hades cried out as he came, a blinding, white hot heat coursing through his veins as his orgasm wrecked his body. He sprayed thick ropes of milky white essence in Persephone’s eager mouth, with dribbles spattering along her cheeks, the bridge of her nose and her chin. She smiled as he ejaculated, the evidence of his climax spackled along her face. Delightedly, she began to slowly lick her lips in appreciation.

“Lap it up, kitten…  _ just like that _ .”

Persephone swallowed the semen in her mouth, then took his throbbing cock in her hand and rubbed the sensitive head of his dick along her cheeks and lips, smearing his essence all over her face. His eyes widened in disbelief, and he clutched the arm of his desk chair once more as the sensation was almost too much for him to tolerate.

“Sweetness, I... had no idea that you were so  _ nasty _ ,” he whispered, struggling to regain his breath.

“Protein is essential for maintaining a healthy skincare regimen,” she replied, without missing a beat.

He chuckled and reached over to get tissues for her to clean up with.

“This was probably the best thing that’s happened to me in years,” he said, leaning back into the chair fully.

“I  told you, you’ll run yourself ragged if you keep working so hard. Aren’t you happy that you took a load off?”

“Seems like  _ you’re  _ the one that took the load,” he joked.

“And I thank you for it.”

“You know that I will need to repay the favor, correct?” Hades spoke. He let his finger wipe a lone drop of cum from the top of her cleavage. Persephone caught his hand and licked it away as well.

“I very much look forward to it,” she purred, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. His fingers curled into her hair as she nibbled on his bottom lip.

“But for now, I’m heading home. I put in a little overtime today, you know. Helped my boss sort through some stuff.”

Hades fixed his pants and Persephone stood to her feet. She reached out to grab Hades’ necktie and firmly pulled him to stand.

“Come with me,” she beckoned. “All work and no play makes the king quite grumpy.”

“Yes ma’am,” he answered haughtily, following her lead.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you know nether the day nor the hour that fic inspiration shall strike. 
> 
> gratitude to my Lu for her efficient beta work as always.  
> thank you to the magnificent VerdiWithin for spurring this thought process, with conversation that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with this fic. 
> 
> lastly, thanks to you for reading. i hope you enjoyed; if so, give a kudos and a comment. ♥  
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_daalex?s=09) for other sneak peeks and WIP.


End file.
